This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for aligning tools provided on a C-frame applicator.
C-frame applicators are used with suitable tools provided at the free ends of the C-frame which involve applying force at a point remote from the edge of a workpiece for the purpose of either fastening the workpiece by such means as riveting, clinching or welding; or clamping, drilling, forming, or piercing the workpiece; or bringing other components into engagement with the workpiece in an assembly operation.
In current practice, applicators for this purpose are normally constructed with C-frames which have sufficient rigidity to carry the required load with minimal deflection. One major disadvantage of such high rigidity C-frames is that they are inevitably heavy and bulky. C-frames could carry the same loads with far less weight and bulk if greater deflection under load was permissible This is a point of great significance because heavy, bulky applicators cannot readily be carried on prime movers such as economically sized robots.